


Music

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, some silly dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: Michael has a song stuck in his head.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was music/dancing and the moment I saw it my brain thought of One Specific Song so here we are.

Michael was even more fidgety than usual today. Or maybe not  _ more _ , but different. He wasn’t wringing his hands as much as he kept tapping his fingers, his head occasionally nodding along. He always stopped the moment he caught Gerry looking at him, but it seemed to take him some effort to keep still. 

They had moved to the couch after lunch, conversation soon slowing down until they were both simply sitting in comfortable silence, Michael leaning against Gerry’s side, eyes closed as his fingers continued to tap on his thigh. And then, very softly and under his breath, he  _ hummed _ . Gerry listened for a moment, but couldn’t tell what song it was. But it did explain his behaviour. 

“Do you want to listen to some music?”

Michael sat up, confused, and then blushed when he realised he had been humming. “No, I...just really can’t get this song out of my head today, sorry.”

Gerry looked at him. “Well, maybe listening to it would help? It does with my earworms sometimes.”

Michael shook his head, flushing deeper. “Uh, no, it...it’s okay.”

Gerry drew his eyebrows together, wondering where the problem lay. They had listened to music before, Gerry sometimes forgetting to turn it off before Michael arrived and letting it play in the background after Michael told him he didn’t mind.

“Why not? We weren’t talking anyways, some music might be nice.” Gerry didn’t mind the silence, but he knew it could sometimes get a little much for Michael. 

Michael hesitated, before nodding. “I mean...you could put something on, if you want?”

Gerry frowned. “Why not put on what you have stuck?”

“It’s...you probably won’t like it?” Michael tried, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, giving Gerry a nervous look.

“Huh? What makes you think that?” He gave him a confused look. “I listen to a lot of different stuff. I’m not like...going to judge you, if that’s your worry.” Michael still looked unsure, but at least not as anxious as a moment before. Gerry grinned. “Look, you sat through plenty of my music, I’m sure listening to one song you like for a change is not going to destroy my day.”

Michael looked at him for another moment before sighing and taking his phone out of his pocket. “Okay, fine. But if you don’t like it we’ll turn it off.”

Gerry nodded and waited for Michael to hit play. 

_ Remember when you'd sing just for the fuck of it? _

_ Any joy it would bring, honey, the look of it _

_ Was as sweet as the sound _

Michael looked at him carefully, trying to find some sign of displeasure on his face. But Gerry was simply listening, head tilted slightly to the side as it sometimes was when he was trying extra hard to pay attention.

“Is it...okay?” he decided to ask as Gerry started tapping his foot a little.

Gerry nodded. “It  _ is  _ catchy, no wonder you have it stuck.” 

Michael watched him curiously as he nodded along, finger tapping against his knee. Gerry was never really still listening to music, but Michael had always assumed that would only apply to the music he chose himself. Gerry flashed him a smile, eyes glinting as he got to his feet, holding out his hand to Michael.

Michael put his hand in Gerry’s nearly as a reflex, looking up at him with a confused expression. “What are you doing?”

“It feels like an appropriate song to dance to.” Gerry said, pulling Michael up.

Michael’s eyes widened in surprise, face flushing. “Oh, I...don’t know how-”

“Neither do I.” Gerry gave him a bright grin before taking Michael’s other hand, pulling him away from the coffee table. They both ran into that thing enough when they were just walking.

_ You don’t have to sing it nice, but honey sing it strong _

_ At best, you’ll find a little remedy _

_ At worst, the world will sing along _

They started to sway, or mostly Gerry did, Michael letting himself be pulled along a little awkwardly, feet shuffling as he tried to keep up. He really did  _ not _ know how to dance. 

Their movements weren’t even in sync with the music, but Gerry seemed to be enjoying himself and it made Michael smile looking at him, made him relax a little and pull Gerry closer, moving along with him.

_ Remember when you’d sing before we’d move to it? _

_ And we’d scuff up our shoes, honey, the groove of it _

_ Was whatever you choose _

Gerry tried to make him twirl and Michael giggled, “What are you doing, I’m too tall for this!”

He ducked his head and managed to pass under Gerry’s arm without letting go of his hand. It took some effort, but it left him giggling and Gerry pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around Michael from behind.

“There’s only one thing you are too tall for, Michael, and that is for me to kiss you comfortably while hugging you from behind.” Gerry nuzzled Michael’s shoulder with a dramatic sigh, “Still one of the greater tragedies of my life.”

Michael laughed and pet his arms. “Try to see the positive.”

Gerry lifted his head, looking up at Michael’s face. “Which is?” 

Michael shifted a little, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Gerry’s head.

“Mhm, point taken.” Gerry hummed, getting on his tiptoes and loosening his grip a little so Michael could turn around a little more and meet him for a sweet kiss. 

_ So, honey, sing, sing _

_ Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing _

_ Sing, sing _


End file.
